


Little boy, big fish.

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Don't Like Don't Read, Ocean Sex, Other, Violence, Vore, fish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our little Marine Biologist, lover gets the fuck of a life time when he visits an aquarium but it might just be his last fuck ever in his life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little boy, big fish.

Kanata was studying fish for all his life mostly and he was in the marine bio club and and he recently heard about the big trip to the aquarium and he would get to see real fish, real fish. Real live fish. Not just fish in a pet store. He would see real fish. 

Kanata could barely even sleep a little bit; 

*Next Day* 

Kanata arrived at school and the big school bus came and picked him up and there was some other kids there but they are not that important to the story….. and Kanata was so excited to get to the aquarium to see the fish and when the bus arrived at the aquarium he ran inside all excited about seeing many, many, fish.

Kanata gasped and put his face up to the glass “Puffer fish!” he exclaimed happily and he heard you could swim with dolphins. Some kids heard he was a big fish lover so you know, they picked him up and threw him in the tank with like a bunch of other fish.

The tank was large and Kanata knew how to swam at least.

He saw a lot of fish as he swam by and then he saw a Walrus.

He waved to it.

The Walrus was very friendly and he kept swimming and he saw a Octopus and he waved to it and the Octopus reached out and shook him with his tentacles and grabbed him and began ripping his clothes off and he felt the slimey tenta hands crawling up his body, his nipples, his legs, his whole body, crawling, tentacles, crawling.

Kanata whined as the octopus put a hand around his sensitive area and the Walrus came back and began to nudge Kanata and the walrus let outed a noise as a dolphin began to come near them as it was licking Kanata’s nipples, swole, they were getting very swole.

Kanata began to tear up as the Octopus began to jack him off and the walrus began to rub against him and the dolphin was humping his butt area, slamming into him, suddenly they got very scared off as a white shark approached scarying them off.

The other fishes went away and people looked at the tank and saw the blue, marine life loving boy in it about to get fucked up by a great white shark, the tank had a sign on it that said, “the ocean sex life” and it was a mating tank, and Kanata felt the great white shark begun to rip apart his body as it munched on his delicious flesh and rip apart his body he was crying for sweet release of death as it munched on his body, he was crying, crying, as it munched on his body, the shark ripped him apart until there was nothing left.

Kanata loved marine life until the very end of his sweet life, a pool of blood circled the tank, Kanata was the best marine life lover, he would be missed, the 3rd years held a funeral for him and Wataru said “he died as he lived”


End file.
